warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Mondschein/Kapitel 24
|Jahreszeit= |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Kapitel 23 |Nachfolger=Epilog}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 24. Kapitel aus dem Buch Mondschein. Verweise Sicht *Blattpfote Charaktere *Tüpfelblatt *Rußpelz *Sandsturm *Regenpelz *Spinnenpfote *Weidenpfote *Borkenpelz *Rauchfell *Feuerstern *Farnpelz *Graustreif *Mausefell *Ampferschweif Erwähnte Charaktere *Frostfell *Buchenjunges *Birkenjunges *Habichtfrost *Tigerstern *Wolkenschweif *Lichtherz *Brombeerkralle (nicht namentlich) *Eichhornpfote (nicht namentlich) *Bernsteinpelz (nicht namentlich) *Federschweif (nicht namentlich) *Sturmpelz (nicht namentlich) *Krähenpfote (nicht namentlich) *Nebelfuß Sonstige Orte *Wald-Territorium **DonnerClan-Territorium ***DonnerClan-Lager ****Heilerbau ****Farntunnel ****Lichtung ****Ginstertunnel ****Schülerbau ****Kinderstube ****Hochstein ****Frischbeutehaufen ****Kriegerbau *Zweibeinerort Tiere *Maus *Kaninchen Heilmittel *Mohnsamen Krankheiten und Verletzungen *Grüner Husten *Ausgerenkte Schulter Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Monster, Donnerweg, SternenClan, Frischbeute, DonnerClan, Zweibeiner, WindClan, Zweibeinernest, FlussClan *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen *Clanränge: Heiler, Krieger, Junges, Ältester, Schüler, Anführer (nur im Deutschen), Mentor, Zweiter Anführer *Zeit: Blattleere *Redewendung: "sich die Zungen geben", "weiß der SternenClan, warum", "mäusehirnig sein", "Allmächtiger SternenClan!" Wissenswertes *Seite 296: Der Satz "A wail of sorrow and fear broke from Leafpaw." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ein bekümmertes und verängstigtes Wimmern brach aus Blattpfote heraus.") wurde im Deutschen mit "(...), jaulte Blattpfote gequält und zitterte vor Angst." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 274 von Moonrise) *Seite 296: "Sie erhob sich auf die Pfoten und (...)" - Vor dem Wort auf müsste "schwankend" stehen, da im Original die Rede von staggering ist (vgl. Seite 274 von Moonrise) *Seite 297: Der Satzrest "(...); Leafpaw could see an empty heap of bedding at the back of the cleft and (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 275 von Moonrise) *Seite 297: Der Satz "And if more cats disappear, there won't (...)" (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Und falls (noch) mehr Katzen verschwinden, werden nicht (...)") wurde im Deutschen mit "Und immer mehr Katzen verschwinden. Es werden nicht (...)" übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 274 von Moonrise) *Seite 300: "(...) und stöhnte vor Qual." - Vor dem Wort vor müsste "wortlos" stehen, da im Original die Rede von wordless ist (vgl. Seite 277 von Moonrise) *Seite 300: Der Satz "Firestar stared in astonishment." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 277 von Moonrise) *Seite 300: Der Satz "(...) could delay them (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 278 von Moonrise) *Seite 300: "(...), miaute Graustreif verbittert." - Statt verbittert müsste es "mit finsterer Miene" oder "grimmig" heißen, da im Original die Rede von grimly ist (vgl. Seite 278 von Moonrise) *Seite 303: Das Wort du vom Satz "(...) - wenn du dann auch (...)" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 281 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 303: Der Satz "What if she refused to let her go?" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 281 von Moonrise) *Seite 304: Der Satz "And what words could she find that would make a difference." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 281 von Moonrise) *Seite 305: Das Wort das vom Satz "Was ist denn das?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 283 von Moonrise, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 306: Der Satzrest "(...), made of wood (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 283 von Moonrise) *Seite 306: Der Satz "Sorreltail shrugged." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Ampferschweif zuckte mit den Schultern.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Ampferschweif schien wenig interessiert." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 283 von Moonrise) *Seite 306: Der Satzrest "She needed all her self-control (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 283 von Moonrise) Quellen en:Moonrise/Chapter 24 Kategorie:Verweise